Sourire Carnassier
by Cl0ch3tte
Summary: Quand Damon décide de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées et découvre la charmante ville de Bon Temps ...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde.**

_Alors avant toutes choses, je voulais préciser que je sais que les deux histoires que j'ai choisit sont des livres à l'origine, mais je voulais qu'on imagine les personnages des séries, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisit la rubrique TV Shows. _

_Ensuite, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et un gand merci à L.J Smith et Charlaine Harris pour nous avoir offert deux personnages hauts en couleurs comme Damon et Eric (en plus des autres bien sûr xD)._

_A la base, je voulais faire juste un one shot, et puis comme d'habitude je me suis faite avoir. Je ne promet rien quant à la fréquence des suites, à vrai dire, j'ai déjà How about a kiss qui patiente depuis un moment, un autre livre encore et puis celle-là. Et pour être honnête j'écris beaucoup pendant mes cours . (on s'occupe comme on peut !)._

_J'espère sincièrement que ça vous plaira, laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)_

_Bisoux ! 3_

* * *

**Sourire Carnassier.**

Je roulais depuis maintenant un bon moment. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais mais il fallait que je sois loin de Fell's Church et surtout du pensionnat. Quand je suis parti, mon très cher frère Stefan était en train de bécoter Elena. Et celle-ci poussait de petits gloussements … Pathétique … Ils faisaient comme si leur relation avait quelque chose de normale. Comment pouvait-elle être normale, sachant qu'elle était composé d'un vampire et d'une humaine ? Les voir s'embrasser, se caresser m'avait mis hors de moi. Bien sûr ils ne m'avaient pas vu, sinon ils n'auraient jamais osé.

Elena ressemblait tellement à Katherine, s'en était troublant. Parfois j'avais du mal à faire la différence entre les deux jeunes femmes. Mais il me suffisait de voir le regard d'Elena se poser sur moi pour revenir à la réalité. Il était doux et avec un soupçon de pitié qu'elle essayait de cacher pour ne pas me vexer, mais je le percevais tout de même et cela me faisait sourire. Un sourire amer, certes, mais un sourire quand même. Celui de Katherine n'était pas le même. Nous étions deux amants et elle n'avait pas le fond aussi … bon, qu'Elena pouvait l'avoir. Katherine était manipulatrice, avait un désir de pouvoir et de contrôle sur les personnes. Elle nous avait détourné Stefan et moi, nous poussant à nous détester. Lui, l'avait vite compris … Il l'avait oublié quelques décennies après sa … _disparition_. Ca avait été plus dur pour moi. Il m'avait fallu une trahison pour me rendre compte 185 ans plus tard que je n'avais été qu'un passe temps pour elle. L'atterrissage avait été rude, je l'aimais tellement, mais maintenant je comprends. Et je me rends compte que mon frère ne voulait que me préserver, me protéger, malgré tout le mal que je leur avais fait, à lui et à Elena.

Pourtant, ma haine envers Stefan n'avait diminuée que de très peu. Le voir filer le parfait amour avec Elena me faisait le détester d'une force dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Et Elena m'exaspérait encore plus. Je ne savais même plus qui je haïssais le plus : Stefan et la vie qu'il avait réussi à acquérir et qui m'était à priori refusé ? ou Elena qui se contentait de mon naïf de frère avec sa bienveillance abusive et sa gentillesse fleure bleue. Ils me répugnaient tout les deux finalement.

J'avais dû m'arrêté plusieurs fois pour refaire le plein de la voiture, et cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne m'étais pas nourrit. J'ai _emprunté_ la voiture de Stefan. Bien entendu, il n'était pas au courant. Enfin depuis le temps, j'espérais pour eux qu'ils étaient quand même sortis de la chambre.

La nuit commençait à tomber doucement quand je suis arrivée dans une petite ville nommée Bon Temps. Je ne connaissais pas réellement cette partie de la Louisiane, mais l'ambiance me paraissait bien sympathique. Les gens d'ici habitaient loin des grandes villes et par conséquent étaient plus ouvert d'esprit, plus … naïfs. Il fallait que je me nourrisse et cette petite ville ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Le seul bar de Bon Temps était en fait un restaurant : le Merlotte. J'allais me trouver une jolie jeune fille trop perdue pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et je passerais la soirée avec elle. Quant à savoir comment ça se terminerait … ce sera selon mon humeur. Autant dire que, pour l'instant, elle n'est pas prête de rentrer chez elle.

Quand je suis entré dans le bar, mon souffle s'est coupé ... (façon de parler). Il y régnait une atmosphère vraiment étrange. Les gens me dévisageaient d'une façon vraiment particulière. Et leur odeur était vraiment bizarre également. Je me suis approché d'une table et m'y suis assis. Une serveuse blonde assez mignonne est venue prendre ma commande.

- Bonsoir, bienvenue au Merlotte ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Un whisky s'il vous plait. Charmante demoiselle … lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'entendre, ses yeux paraissaient lointains, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bêtement plantée devant moi, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et je sentis tout son corps se crisper.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

La serveuse tourna les talons et alla parler à un homme blond derrière le bar. Les deux me dévisagèrent. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Ca ne se faisait pas de faire un clin d'œil ici ? Mmh, je sentais que ma soirée serait vraiment trèès longue. Mais il fallait pourtant que je me nourrisse. Je regardais les personnes du bar … Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand monde. Une serveuse rousse aux formes plus qu'appétissantes, suspendu au bras d'un homme pas très net pour le coup. Une jeune femme noire servait un autre jeune homme et quand celui-ci lui fit un compliment sur sa tenue du jour, elle lui fit un geste particulièrement éloquent, et le garçon se mit à s'enfoncer dans sa banquette. Wouahou ! Il y avait de l'ambiance …

- Et voila votre boisson.

La jeune fille blonde était revenue et posait un verre sur ma table.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous aurais-je outrée ?

- Non … Non, non pas du tout … me répondit-elle (ou plutôt me bafouilla-t-elle)

Tout cela me paraissait étrange. Je la regardais dans les yeux et tentais d'entrer dans son esprit. Je me heurtais à un mur. Surpris, je rompis le contact brutalement. La jeune fille se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est inutile, ça ne marche pas sur moi.

Elle recula, et nos visage devaient être la parfaite réplique l'un de l'autre. J'étais vraiment surpris et je ne parvenais pas à le dissimuler. Apparemment elle non plus. Le jeune homme blond s'approcha.

- Tout va bien Sookie ?

- Oui, oui tout va bien Sam !

Sookie reparti servir d'autre client, mais je n'arrivais pas à reprendre constance. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne marchait pas ? Et comment elle savait que ça marchait pas ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur vraiment immonde ? Mon regard se posa sur ledit Sam. Mais c'est lui qui sent comme ça ? Il sentait … le chien ! Il me dévisageait d'un regard vraiment dur, et si je n'étais pas aussi … troublé, je n'aurais pas manqué de répondre à son regard. Mais je me suis contenté de boire mon verre d'une traite, de mettre de l'argent dans la main de Sam en collant presque mon front contre le sien et de partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette ville me plaisait décidément beaucoup, et j'avais la ferme intention d'y revenir. Ne serait-ce que pour revoir cette Sookie. Je n'avais pas encore allumé le moteur de la voiture que Sookie, justement, venait taper contre ma fenêtre. Je baissais la vitre, et sortit mon plus beau sourire, avec les yeux doux qui vont avec.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il mademoiselle ?

Elle eu un sursaut, mais me rendit mon sourire tout de même.

- Que diriez-vous de sortir avec moi ce soir ? J'aimerais vous emmener dans un endroit qui, je suis sûre, vous plaira.

Et bien ! Voilà qui était direct ! Cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Je me sentais comme une proie et je préférais nettement être le chasseur. Je dévisageais la jeune femme, et me dit qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'une humaine … Elle en avait l'odeur du moins.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas ? lui répondis-je

- Super, venez me chercher ici d'ici 20 minutes, j'ai fini mon service, je rentrais chez moi.

- Très bien.

Elle me sourit et monta dans une voiture qui, je suppose, devait être la sienne.

Lorsque j'allais chercher Sookie, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle était déjà là et m'attendait. Point de vue galanterie c'était pas ça. Je sortais de la voiture et alla vers elle, tout sourire :

- Désolé mademoiselle, je vous ai fait attendre.

- Non, non c'est moi qui suis arrivée plus tôt et appelez moi Sookie.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Damon.

- Et bien ... Si vous voulez, Damon.

- Nous prenons ma voiture ? Où allons-nous d'ailleurs ?

- Au Fangtasia, je vais vous guider. Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez mais je suis sûre que ça vous plaira.

- Vous avez l'air bien sûre de vous, lui dis-je en ouvrant sa portière.

- Disons que je sens ce genre de choses …

Je claquais la portière et fît le tour de la voiture. Sookie commença à me diriger et bientôt nous arrivâmes dans ma ville de Shreveport. Le bar où elle m'emmenait était pour le moins déconcertant. Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur, je dois dire que Sookie avait vu juste. L'ambiance était électrisante, la musique enivrante et l'odeur … Aaaah l'odeur était divinement exquise. Je sentais cette odeur de sang humain qui me chatouillait les narines. J'inspirais un grand coup en fermant les yeux, et me délectait de toutes les saveurs que je pouvais déjà percevoir. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ce que je vis m'étonna encore plus que tout ce que j'avais vécu en 185 ans. Le bar était rempli d'humains qui se laissaient aller contre le corps des vampires, leurs crocs plantés dans leur peau. Et aux vus des soupirs de certains d'entre eux, les humains avaient l'air de bien apprécier.

Je tournai mon regard vers Sookie, plein d'incompréhension et … d'étonnement ?

- C'est un Vamp'bar, m'expliqua-t-elle. Ici, les vampires ne se cachent pas. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Et bien … Non … Et tous ces humains sont les gardes mangés des vampires de Louisiane ?

- Pas vraiment, nous avons du sang de synthèse qui apporte tout les besoins notionnels aux vampires. Ces humains sont des Mordus … Ils aiment se faire mordre.

Nous nous étions installés au bar pendant notre discussion et plus j'apprenais de choses sur ce Vamp'bar, plus la tournure que prenaient les choses me plaisaient. Nous pouvions donc chasser sans scrupules, vivre à découvert ! Mmh ! Je devais bien admettre que cela me plaisait de me cacher, de me fondre dans la population de Fell's Church. Mais cet endroit était vraiment intéressant. Cependant plusieurs questions demeuraient en suspens …

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici ? demandai-je à Sookie

- Et bien …

Une grande femme blonde au rouge à lèvres rouge vînt nous interrompre. Ce devait être une vampire à en juger par la pâleur de sa peau et la force qu'elle dégageait.

- Salut Sookie, tu pourrais venir deux minutes, j'ai à te parler.

C'était une forme de politesse mais le ton ne laissait pas vraiment place à une quelconque réplique.

- Oui, tout de suite Pam, répondit Sookie, excusez-moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, prenez donc un verre de PurSang.

Je lui souris, et commandais effectivement un verre de PurSang. Le verre qu'on me tendit me rendit définitivement perplexe, et lorsque je bus la première gorgée, je fus surpris par son bon goût. Il ne valait pas le sang humain, mais je m'attendais à pire. En balayant la salle du regard, je m'aperçu qu'un homme me fixait. Il était blond, la peau d'une pâleur tellement affirmée qu'elle en était presque brillante. Il était assis dans un fauteuil ressemblant à un trône, les coudes sur les accoudoirs et les doigts croisés. Je défiais son regard, refusant de baisser les yeux. Une humaine le suppliait de faire quelque chose. Elle était à genoux à côté de lui et ses traits étaient tordus par une impatience non maitrisée. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. En remontant le long du bras auquel cette main était attachée, je me rendis compte qu'elle appartenait à une jeune femme brune particulièrement jolie. Son regard et son attitude en disaient long sur ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Le blond regardait toujours, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je commençais à repousser la jeune femme, je n'avais pas envie de m'attirer des ennuis, je n'étais pas à Fell's Church, même si elle était vraiment très appétissante. Le blond eu un petit tressautement, un léger rire je suppose. Puis, sans me quitter des yeux, il saisit la nuque de la fille à ses pieds. Elle avait l'air au comble du bonheur, elle aurait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Tout en gardant son regarde rivé au miens, il planta ses crocs dans sa gorge. Je rêvais ou c'était de la provocation ? Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un large sourire et attrapait le poignet de la femme brune qui voulait commencer à partir. Je dégageais sa nuque, et elle pencha la tête d'elle-même, m'offrant son cou. Mes crocs percèrent sa peau si fine, et nous nous toisâmes durant tout ce temps avec cet inconnu de l'autre côté du bar. Je lisais comme une certaine victoire dans son regard, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. La jeune femme que je mordais, gémissait de plaisir et ses mains s'agrippaient à mon dos. C'était assez fascinant de voir comme ces humains aiment qu'on les morde. Je me perdais dans mon euphorie, accroché au cou de ma victime, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du blond. Soudai, une main attrapa mon épaule et je me retournais vivement, me retrouvant face à la vampire qui était venue chercher Sookie, Pam je crois.

- Venez, me dit-elle. Eric veut vous voir.

Elle me montra d'un geste de la tête qui était Eric, et je sentis un courant froid dans la colonne lorsque je vis le blond me sourire très largement et se lécher le sang sur la lèvre.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparement il n'y a pas grand monde qui suit cette histoire, mais bon, je continue d'écrire ! xD Je sais qu'il y a certaines incohérences vis à vis des personnages mais les deux histoires sont tellement différentes que pour un cross over, on n'y coupe pas ...

Bonne lecture ! 3

* * *

Pam nous emmena dans un bureau qui devait être celui d'Eric. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils manigançaient tout les trois mais je n'aimais pas vraiment la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Mon regard se posa sur Sookie et je senti les muscles de ma mâchoire se contracter. C'était entièrement de sa faute si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose. Elle m'avait attiré ici, dans ce nid de vampire. Je ne savais pas dans quel but, et je dois dire que l'état de méfiance sur lequel j'étais m'empêchait de réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Les vampires présents étaient certainement bien plus âgés que moi, j'étais sur leur territoire et, pour couronner le tout, j'étais seul face à un bar entier. Décidemment, Stefan n'était jamais là quand il le fallait. Il fallait que je fasse profil bas… Aussi, mes sens étaient aux aguets mais je ne laissais rien transparaître sur mon comportement physique.

-Tiens, essuie toi donc … Tu en as partout, me dit Pam en me tendant un mouchoir.

Je passais un doigt sur mon menton et constatais que j'étais encore plein du sang de la jeune femme. Je pris le mouchoir et m'essuya les lèvres. Sookie s'approcha de moi et pris le mouchoir de mes mains pour effacer les dernières traces sur mes lèvres. Etait-elle à ce point courageuse ou simplement inconsciente ? Elle m'attirait dans un traquenard, mais prenait encore le soin de me rendre présentable. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et ma perplexité dû se lire dans mon regard.

-Je sais, on dirait un piège …

-Sans blagues !

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'en est pas un et personne ne vous fera de mal. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que vous intéresserez Eric. Vous possédez une faculté qui risque de beaucoup lui plaire.

-Ah oui ? Et quelle … faculté ? demandais-je, sceptique.

-Vous sortez le jour !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'Eric entrait dans le bureau. Effectivement, il s'agissait bien du blond sur la scène du bar. Il était grand. Plus grand que moi, et très musclé. Plus que moi, mais c'était un détail. Sookie recula et laissa un espace conséquent entre nous.

-Et bien et bien … Sookie … Me tromperais-tu ? demanda Eric, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

-En partant du principe que je ne t'ai jamais appartenue, non je ne te trompe pas.

Et bien ! Elle était courageuse. Oser répondre ainsi, alors que l'on est qu'une humaine… A moins qu'elle ne soit complètement stupide. Ce qui était fort possible ! Eric sourit néanmoins, puis se tourna vers moi.

-Tu es Damon n'est-ce pas ?

-Et toi tu es Eric …

-Perspicace. Sais-tu qu'il est normalement interdit de mordre un humain dans mon bar, et ce d'autant plus que tu es sur mon territoire ?

-Je ne voulais offenser personne.

-Je sais, sinon tu ne serais plus de ce monde …

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel Eric et moi nous observions, refusant l'un et l'autre de baisser les yeux. Etant très peu patient de nature …

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Sookie nous a informé d'une de tes … particularité, me dit-il en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Tu serais capable d'apparaître à la lumière du jour.

-Oui … Et après ? demandais-je en levant les bras en signe d'incompréhension.

-Comment fais-tu ?

-Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

-Peut être simplement pour repartir de la cinquième zone en un seul morceau.

-La cinquième zone ?

-Le territoire où tu es présentement.

J'observais tour à tour Eric, Pam et Sookie. Les deux vampires restaient de marbre, mais Sookie commençait à paniquer.

-Est-elle prisonnière ? demandais-je en désignant Sookie.

Eric tourna la tête vers elle.

-Si seulement …

-Rooh Eric ! Non je ne suis pas une prisonnière, je travaille simplement pour eux, me répondit-elle.

-Inutile de nous étaler, intervint Pam.

-Oh si, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! lançais-je. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes et je devrais vous donner un de mes secrets simplement pour sauver ma peau. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous ne me tuerez pas de toute façon ?

-Absolument rien mon chéri…

-Pam ! coupa Eric

Eric me dévisagea longtemps, mais je me concentrais sur Pam. Elle ne me disait rien qui vaille celle là. Le blond nous sortit de ce duel visuel :

-Tu as du cran. Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de te garder parmi nous pendant quelque temps.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu ne refuseras pas.

C'est pas faux. Ma curiosité l'emportait sur ma raison. Je voulais voir ce qu'ils avaient à me proposer et je voulais découvrir cette fameuse cinquième zone. Devant mon absence de réponse, Eric osa me sourire.

-As-tu de la place chez toi Sookie ? Ou chez Bill ?

-Il en est hors de question Eric ! Tu le sais très bien ! Nos maisons ne sont pas des refuges pour vampires errants ! Sans vouloir vous offenser Damon …

Trop tard !

-Très bien, reprit Eric. Il devra venir chez nous.

-C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? demanda Pam. Il vit le jour, il peut trouver un hôtel.

-Non. Damon est notre invité, il sera donc logé et nourrit par Sookie ou par nous. Sookie n'obtempérant pas, et je t'interdis de faire pression sur elle de quelque moyen que ce soit, nous l'accueilleront chez nous.

Pam renifla de dédain et sortit du bureau.

-Elle n'est pas méchante, m'assura Eric.

-Elle cache bien son jeu.

-Elle est juste… jalouse.

J'observais Eric, un sourcil arqué par ma perplexité.

-Jalouse de quoi ?

Eric émit un petit rire, et se leva de son bureau.

-Merci Sookie. Au plaisir de te revoir.

-Si je pouvais éviter ça m'arrangerait.

Il sourit, et sortit de la pièce en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je lançais un coup d'œil à Sookie.

-Comment allez-vous rentrer ?

-Je me débrouillerais, ne faites pas attendre Eric.

Sur ce, j'adressais un dernier regard à la jeune femme blonde, et suivit les deux vampires. Durant tout le trajet dans la voiture, superbe voiture soit dit en passant, personne ne parla. Pourtant, je voyais les coups d'œil d'Eric dans son rétroviseur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à me regarder à la fin ? Je me détournais, et regardais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Enfin paysage … le bord de la chaussée quoi. Au bon d'un petit moment, la voiture tourna dans un petit sentier, s'enfonçant dans une forêt assez dense. Une maison apparût. Perdue au milieu de tous ces arbres. C'était une maison moderne. Les murs blancs, de grandes baies vitrées … Elle n'avait pas de deuxième étage, mais même de l'extérieur elle paraissait immense. Nous descendîmes de la voiture, et les deux vampires me prièrent de les suivre. Une fois dans l'entrée, je me rendis compte qu'effectivement, la maison était très grande. Les pièces principales formaient une seule et même pièce. Le design et la décoration était très moderne. Rien ne pouvait laisser penser que les deux vampires étaient âgés de plusieurs siècles.

Eric et Pam me montrèrent ma chambre. Les vitres étaient teintées de sorte que les rayons du soleil ne passaient pas. J'étais donc sensé pouvoir dormir dans le lit en toute sécurité. Ce qui m'était bien inutile, bien que l'idée fût astucieuse. Eric m'avait certifié qu'à mon réveil le lendemain matin, je trouverais de nouveaux vêtements. Pam devait s'en charger. Je dois dire que je n'avais pas trop confiance. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec des chemises roses bonbons ou autres fantaisies de ce genre. Eric m'avait également promis que le lendemain soir, nous aurions une petite conversation. Il précisa également, qu'il serait idiot de ma part de vouloir partir, car il saurait me retrouver. Je n'avais aucun mal à imaginer cela. Aussi, je décidais de ne pas partir. De toute façon … Pour aller où ? Revoir mon crétin de frère et son idiote de petite amie se bécoter à n'en plus finir ? Non merci. Autant dépérir d'ennuie ici, au moins, aucune nausée ne me prenait à la gorge face à temps de niaiserie.

Pris d'une illumination soudaine, je rallumais le téléphone portable que j'avais éteint en partant de Fell's Church. Comme je m'y attendais, plusieurs messages y avaient été laissés. Mon très cher frère, Stefan, vociférait pour la voiture que je lui avais emprunté (qui était d'ailleurs restée au bar …), me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux italiens qu'il connaissait. C'est pour dire si il était énervé. Elena m'avait également laissé quelques messages tous plus larmoyants les uns que les autres, me priant de ne pas les abandonner, qu'elle avait besoin de moi … Si elle s'imaginait qu'elle était dans un roman de Stefenie Meyer elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je ne supportais pas la concurrence et Stefan en était une, et de taille. Elle avait choisit.

Maintenant, le plus dur pour moi était de me sortir de ce pétrin sans y laisser mes plumes. Eric était intéressé par ma bague. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui révéler ce secret, ou si je devais ruser… Mon portable sonna à nouveau. Elena m'appelait. Je raccrochais, j'avais d'autres priorités que de m'occuper de ses états d'âmes.


End file.
